Fallen Mind
by Sunstone-TF
Summary: It may have a little bit of bad language and three made up characters in it...But I hope you like it.


Thoughts was depressed, he walked out and didn't really know what to do...oh, he wanted to kill someone.  
He felt empty and confused inside as he stepped through the cold snow in the sleeping naked forest, thinking of his confused feelings. Somehow, he just wanted to kill his sparkling, but his other side wanted to hug her close and kiss her forehead.  
"Why am I so flipping confused?! WHY!?" He fell down on his knees as he felt a pain pulling from his head, his optics were pulsing bright red and it let out some red smoke.  
"Actually, it doesn't matter..." He forced himself to stand up next to a tree, which he put his claws deep into so it nearly falled down. "...I will kill someone, then I will rape someone and things will get back to normal." He smiled as his optics made everything in the forest look red.

Thoughts' optics glowed strong as he managed to find Sunstone hiding herself in the forest. "Sunstone." He smirks and looked at her.  
Her optics widened as she looked at him. "Thoughts?"  
Thoughts walked closer to her as his optics streams out a red light, he made a low growling noise and looked deep in her optics. Sunstone noticed that he was not himself, he was so different when she first met him when he was not so evil, but this is different. "This is not you, Thoughts. Stop."  
"Oh, I am what I am, and I like it." He came even closer, step by step. "It doesn't matter how I am, I only need to do one thing...I need to kill." Thoughts said.  
"Well, I will try and knock it out of you then!" Sunstone said and transformed into her dragon mode, which was her new upgrade. "Try and stop me!" She growled.  
Thoughts was surprised of her new mode, it was magnificent. He walked around her, checking it out.  
Sunstone felt annoyed and growled first before she let out a threatning roar against him.  
"I was actually thinking to kill you..." Thoughts said.  
"What...Why?" Sunstone growled as her optics grew wide.  
"You betrayed me. I gave you a place to live when you left the Autobots. I invited your sparklings to have a safe place with you, and still, you wanted me to be thrown back in the brig."  
"I changed my mind!" Sunstone roared to him, but still...had that kind tone in her voice.  
"It doesn't matter anymore...I like my strength and I don't need you." Thoughts said and looked at her wings, which got build into her back. Sunstone shook her head. "Then I have no choice but throw you back into the brig then...I have three Primes and a strong human by my side!"  
At the moment, Thoughts growled, he remembered that he almost died in the brig because no one cared about him. "I won't let you!" And then Thoughts attacked her, with his claws whistled through the air. Sunstone jumps back but Thoughts managed to take a tight grip of her tail to pull her closer to him.  
"L...Let me go!" She screams and tries to spin to put her claws into him, but Thoughts was so fast that he managed to step on her tail and capture her hands.  
Sunstone kicks Thoughts so he flew back, flips over and landed on his feet in pain. "WRAAAHHH!" He roars to her as his optics glows incredibly strong. "I WILL TAKE YOU!" And he jumps onto Sunstone as she tried to attack him back. She lifted her claws to strike him but Thoughts was just too fast. He bangs his head to her jaw and his claws were over her breast plates, piercing her armour.  
Sunstone was knocked down to the ground onto her stomach as Energon was dripping from her mouth, she slowly transformed back to her robot mode and tried to crawl away. "And where do you think you're going?" Thoughts came from behind, stepped over her and he took a strong grip of her horn. "Let go of me...Thoughts. Why are you doing this?"  
"Why...Why am I doing this?!" Thoughts kicks the back of her head with his knee as she still lies on her stomach as her horn was in his tight grip. "You BETRAYED me! I wanted to give you everything, a home, Energon...Friendship...Love...But NO! You still wanted me thrown back into that horrible prison! Think what you have done to me!"  
Thoughts pushed her face into the cold snow as he sat on her back, then he carved a word on her back plate on her left shoulder -Betrayer-. Sunstone tried to get up but Thoughts only went and pushed her down harder, then took her up by holding her crimson red horn. "I will show you something fun, something that the Autobots did to me on Cybertron." He puts his hand down to her groin part as he, with his claws, forced her port open. "N...Noooo, it hurts! Get off!" Sunstone tries to hit him with her arms and does her best to get up but then she felt a horrible shock of pain in her neck as a electric pulse spreads into her system.  
Thoughts laughed as his antenna was in her neck. Then he licks her face as he just managed to slip his rod into her port, he moans and bites her. The only thing that Sunstone wanted to do was to get away. Her chest was pushed into the cold snow and her face was halfway in the ground. "Please stop..." She said weakly. He lifted her to sit up, as if he was still controlling her and still having a tight grip of her horn. His rod was still in her port, but then he forced her to sit on his lap. "Now, do as I say, jump on me!" Thoughts demands her but Sunstone shook her head. "Never!" She said. Thoughts roars and bites her, then hits her to the ground and carved -Coward- on her other back shoulder. Sunstone tried to get up again but got smacked down to the ground again, pushing her face into the cold snow and carved another word on another back plate -Liar-.  
Sunstone felt like she would never get out of his grip, she tried to kick him but he captured her legs and carved more words onto them -Fake- -Idiot- -Stupid- "Thoughts, please!"  
But he didn't let go, no, he turned her onto her back, forced her into a rough kiss while getting his dirty claws into her breast armour and his rod was out of her port, which he managed to overheat it in her pathetic weak body.  
"Thoughts, stop!" Sunstone begged him all the time, trying to wake him from his evil thoughts. "This isn't you! STOP!" She finally mananged to slap his cheek as he stayed still on her for a while. Just then, she kicked him back on the same place where he hit her.  
All of a sudden, they both could hear something in the forest, a human?  
"Sunstone!" It was Liz who was far away and could just barely see them. Thoughts punches Sunstone in the face, gets up and ran, fearing that he might be thrown into the brig if this human is nearby, so are the other Autobots...  
Sunstone shook her head and transformed into her dragon mode, it made a lot of pain, but she had to...She gets up, used her secret Shadow Force and all of a sudden, stands right in front of Thoughts, face to face with her mouth still dripping Energon. The Shadow Force was taking a lot of concentraction, but just managed to do it, it was also one of the reasons she couldn't do it when she got raped by him. Thoughts noticed her but he didn't have time to turn and run in another direction. He tackled his shoulder into her as hard as he could, but somehow she managed to take his hit and stopped him. She tackled him down by using his own force, down on the ground and keeps him down by having her claws in his shoulder. "Let me goooo!" Thoughts growled.  
"Never!" Sunstone said and spat some Energon out of her mouth. She felt like she would fall any minute...She was so exhausted.  
At the moment, Thoughts pushed his tentacle antenna into her systems and gave her a powerful electric pulse. Sunstone screams in pain then Thoughts managed to turn around and punched her hard in the face, trying to get her flipping dragon face away. Sunstone was forced back and shook her head a little, at that time, Thoughts was on his feet.  
Sunstone felt her rage build in her chest, she was cheesed off. She roared, as some sort of dangerous energy came out of her mouth, which was aiming at Thoughts.  
Thoughts cried out in sudden pain and fell back on the ground on his back. He looks at his chest and arms, the shock was terrifying, his armour was rusting! "NOOOOOO!"  
"Bye bye, sweetheart." Sunstone growled with a smile, which had Energon drying on her lips.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Thoughts roared and felt his shell and armour crumbling and rusting, soon it would spread into his systems. He was in panic...He thought that this might be the end of him...He couldn't let this happen...No!  
At the moment, Sunstone didn't give him any chance, she breathed out more Cosmic Rust on him. Thoughts screamed in horror and tried to get away by running.  
He turns his back on her and tries to run away. Maybe he could save himself by letting go of his green shell so the Cosmic Rust would not spread to his systems. The green shell of his was lying on the ground as they rusted.  
He was completely naked and was weak and vulnerable by not having his protective armour on. One shot now could seriously hurt or even maybe, kill him.  
He tries to run away as he shook the last piece of armour from his arm. "Please...S...Stop!" Thoughts begged her, he would rather sit in the brig than die like this...Like Angel.  
But Sunstone didn't have any mercy to him. He has been killing way too many, like Causeway, Silverdo, Chaos and Awe. He has been raping and threating Cybertronians and almost been killing poor defenceless humans too. He was too much, he MUST die! Sunstone followed him and breathes more Cosmic Rust on him, she felt so furious for what he has done. She won't stop until he is nothing than some unrecognizable pile of scrap metal and rust.  
"Please stop...Sunny!" Thoughts managed to stop the Cosmic Rust with his blade, but it didn't take long until the rust was crumbling up into his systems that were in his arm and the blade fell down into small rusty pieces on the ground. "STOOOOOP!" He screamed in agony.  
"I will not! This is for everyone you have hurt and killed!" Sunstone growled back, used her Shadow Force and all of a sudden, was right in front of Thoughts again and bites his shoulder hard.  
Thoughts screams in agony when her big and strong jaws bites deeply into his shoulder. He tried to bend her jaw but she was just way too strong and his shoulder was losing strength..."Please...Stop, Sunny..." But her bite got stronger as Energon poured down his arm and waist. "Sorry, sweetie." She said and growled.  
Thoughts gasped in fear and still tried to get away, his body functions stopped working as he noticed that her bite was spreading Cosmic Rust. He screams as all of a sudden, the rust reached his voice box and destroyed it. Energon started to pour from his mouth and his optics flickered, he only had one chance...He sneaked his antenna to give her another electric shock to give him chance to get away. Sunstone noticed the antenna, caught it in her claws and tore it away at the middle.  
Thoughts tried to scream in pain, but only a gasp came through him. He fell down on his knees and looked up to her sorry...His claws were gone and he didn't manage to take any grip of her. Sunstone kicked him down as his body hit the ground.  
Thoughts looked at her just before he slowly dies in pain. She just turns her back on him, transformed back into her robot mode and walked away as his optics flickered and dimmed...Only a small trim of red light came out as the breeze carries it away.  
"Sunstone, what is wrong with you? You were supposed to capture him, not kill him!" Liz, the human girl soldier, ran to Thoughts. She was afraid of him, but she just had to! She had been running as fast as she could to get in time, but she was too late.  
Sunstone looks at her. "Do you want him to kill you? Do you want him to hurt us like he has done in the couple of months?"  
Liz looks over Thoughts' dead and rusty body. "I...I don't, but he still deserverd our help to get a chance to understand himself...He didn't deserve to be like this." Liz found some crystal looking thing in the rust near Thoughts' head, she picked it up and put it in her pocket. And also she found some other small pieces that didn't rust. Sunstone came closer to Liz and the dead Decepticon. "But he has done so much bad things in his life..."  
Liz turned around and looked disappointed at Sunstone. "It's not right."  
Sunstone did feel guilty, she knew that Liz was right. Thoughts wasn't himself and that's why he didn't deserve to die...  
She remembered that she and her father Sentinel once did a cure for Cosmic Rust and put it inside Sunstone, as she knew more about Cosmic Rust than her father did. But she didn't know if would revive Thoughts because he was completely covered in rust.  
"Okay, Liz. Back off." She said, transformed back into her dragon mode and bent over Thoughts. She placed her hands on his head and blows in a shiny substance, Dark Energon mixed in with the usual Energon and some other chemicals from space.  
Liz stood way back, looking at Sunstone with her metal lips close to Thoughts. Some of the rust did go as some shiny parts came through, but that was the only thing that happened because Thoughts didn't move.  
Sunstone was furious and smacked her hand onto his chest that cause a spark. She then whispered something to him that Liz could not hear. Then Thoughts' body did a simple move as some electric went through his systems. Liz gasped, as she has never seen this before. The more she saw Cybertronians fight and help each other, the more she learnt and loved these strong alien robots. "Come on Sunstone, bring him back..."  
His optics opened...Staring into the air, lifeless. "Eeeehhhhh...Nghhhhhhhh!" He breathed out dust and moved a little. Liz ran to them, maybe Thoughts was normal now?!  
"STOP, LIZ! GET BACK!" Sunstone roared as she knew that something was wrong with Thoughts...  
He got up, sitting as pieces of rust and metal fell down, then he stood up. He wagged from side to side while his dead looking optics looked up to the sky. "Eeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhh-ggggghhhh!" He said again.  
"Thoughts...?" Sunstone said and looked closely at him while Liz stood still a little bit away.  
Thoughts did turn his face to her, but his optics were just looking right through her. He put his hands out and tried to touch her, but Sunstone moved away.  
This could not be right, he had no soul left in him...Did his dark thoughts kill him all the way through? He had, after all, died three times the last month. Could his soul just stop existing...Could that be even possible?  
Slowly, he started to walk away, wagging from side to side as he took one step in front of another. "Khhhhhhhh!" He said and gasped.  
"Hey, where are you're going?" Sunstone said and went after him.  
Liz fell down to her knees. This couldn't happen, this wasn't good, this was...horrible.  
Thoughts' body is without a soul and was, now, about to walk around in a mindless circle, like a windup toy.  
"Thoughts, wait!" Sunstone said and tried to get him back. He was gazing up to the sky without looking that he was about to walk off a cliff. "Thoughts, stop!" Sunstone said, ran to him and took a tight grip of him and turns him to another direction to walk. As she looks at him, she saw that he has dropped his jaw, it was dangling off a cable on his chest.  
She didn't want this. She couldn't believe this, she...Can't see Thoughts like this!  
"I'm sorry, Thoughts. Rest in peace." She took out her sword and swings it against him. The head of Thoughts fell to the ground as his body slowly followed it. Sunstone looks at his dead body that was half rusted. Dirty as the last of the Energon ran down to the ground from his armour and joints.

"I'm sorry, Liz. I failed to bring him back...He was better off alive..."


End file.
